Esclavistas de elfos
by Vin Wolfblack
Summary: La cuarta edad. Los elfos ya han marchado y las ciudades elfas se han ocultados. Los humanos hablan de antiguas criaturas como si fueran leyendas y mitos de antaño, de los viajeros aburridos y los locos. Y no hay nadie quien lo niegue… hasta que la caza comienza. Un grupo de elfos es atrapado y solo un elfo que vive entre humanos podra ayudar... y el cual su pasado viene a buscar.
1. Chapter 1

_**Creo que será algo corto y dramático. Un Fuego Eterno cualquiera… o sea, que voy sobre la marcha con un fin medio nebuloso. **_

_**Disclaimer: **__Tolkien ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Alguno que otro por allí es mío y usted se dará cuenta de ello._

_**Summary:**__ La cuarta edad en su apogeo, los elfos ya han marchado, las ciudades elfas se han ocultados bajo poderosos hechizos. Los humanos hablan de antiguas y místicas criaturas como si fueran leyendas y mitos de antaño, de los viejos, los viajeros aburridos y los locos. Y no hay nadie que lo niegue… hasta que la caza comienza. Un grupo de elfos es atrapado por un grupo de esclavistas humanos, nadie que los detenga, nadie que los pare. Solo un elfo que vive entre humanos… y el cual su pasado viene a buscarlo._

* * *

><p><strong>Esclavistas de elfos<strong>

**.:.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 -Casi un prólogo la verdad-. <strong>

Llegar al _"Duende ebrio"_ era lo más relajante que podía hacer durante días. Era cosa de sentir la calidez pegajosa, los ruidos amortiguados y el olor nauseabundo a vómito y orina, no había cosa que le alegrara más que escuchar las historias de ebrios y las amenazas sin sentido de los granjeros. _Hogar dulce hogar_. Alguien lanza una manzana podrida de una mesa a otra, sabe que debe alejarse luego de allí antes de que aparezcan las gárgolas. Sobrenombre muy bien dado a los hijos del tabernero.

Sin mirar al otro lado dejo la moneda bajo su mano sobre la sucia mesa, cuando irónicamente una mano más pequeña y fría la puso sobre la suya. Sonrió un poco mientras observaba brevemente los rulos morenos y los ojos oscuros en una piel pálida. Recibió la llave de su cuarto y se alejó como una sombra. Pasando inadvertida, como le gustaba mientras escucha los gritos de los ebrios al empezar una pelea.

_Hogar dulce hogar. _No cambiaría su inmortalidad por ninguna otra cosa.

Frente a la chimenea prendida, con un trapo en una mano y el jabón en la otra, lavándose lo mejor posible luego de una cabalgata de tres días. Escucho los pasos pequeños y rápidos, el suspiro nervioso y luego el golpe en la puerta.

— Pasa- murmuro tomando una toalla húmeda y retirando lo mejor posible el jabón de sus adoloridos hombros.

Kairin era una pequeña, hija menor del tabernero. Estaba protegida por tres enormes hermanos –las gárgolas-, su padre y su reconocida madre. Por lo que aunque vivía en este antro, estaba realmente bien cuidada. Kairin era el tipo de niña que uno quería ver en todos lados, saludable, feliz, llena de energía y repleta inocencia. Cuando sonreía a él se le llenaba el corazón de paz.

— ¿Cómo ha estado el viaje?- pregunta depositando una bandeja con una botella de vino, frutas, pan y algo de verduras cocidas.

— Pesado- responde y le hace un gesto para que le traiga la palangana de agua de más allá. Esta lo hace rápidamente, y él le agradece con una venia- muchas gracias, miladi.- la pequeña que no debía de tener más de trece años le sonríe y se sienta más allá cerca del fuego, observando curiosa su bolso.- ve, revísalo. Te estas muriendo por hacerlo. ¡Pero no toques los frascos!- le avisa mientras esta toma su morral con cuidado y saca curiosa, los pequeños tesoros que ha recolectado en su viaje.

— Mamá me ha dado esto para ti- le dice la pequeña mientras saca de su bolsillo un pequeño papel. Él lo toma intrigado.

Se le eriza la nuca cuando ve el sello. Un sello antiguo que creía perdido. Se le hace un nudo en la garganta cuando rompe este. Las palabras, en aquel dialecto tan antiguo le hacen un nudo en la garganta.

— Kai, ¿Sabes hace cuanto llego esto?- le pregunta a la chica que mira detenidamente un aparato que había comprado en el sur. Esta entrecerró el cejo.

— Hace dos noches, unos hombres encapuchados, no hablaron mucho, solo dieron una moneda, el papel y tú nombre algo más largo. Desaparecieron así, como tú haces seguido. ¿Estás bien?, ¿Quieres que llame a mamá?

— No, pero es mejor que vayas a descansar, yo haré lo mismo.

— Aww- se quejó la pequeña humana mientras se ponía en pie y estiraba su vestido, dejaba el morral aun lado y se marchaba arrastrando los pies.

— Kai- le llamo mientras sacaba un pequeño bolsito de su pantalón- no me he olvidado.- sus ojos se iluminan y sus mejillas se ponen rojas mientras corre y le abraza por el torso emocionada. Le da el bolsito donde vienen un par de dulces, una petaquita con un caro y raro perfume, y una moneda antigua como el amanecer.

— Gracias Amoi- le hace agacharse un poco y le da un rápido beso en la mejilla para luego irse corriendo por el pasillo.

Se sienta nuevamente frente al fuego, con la carta en una mano y sus dedos sobre la mejilla. Una muestra de cariño muy humana, muy cálida y la única que tenía desde hace demasiado tiempo. Algo así le calienta el corazón, porque hacía más de ciento cincuenta años él había dicho "no" a una embarcación, había quedado allí, varado en la nada, dispuesto a construir su propio futuro en esta tierra tan enorme, tan conocida pero tan cambiante.

Porque era un elfo, en la cuarta edad… cuando los de su raza no son más que un susurro desconocido por aquellos humanos que solo escuchan canciones y leyendas antiguas. Hace más de seiscientos años que la guerra del anillo había culminado. Y ya pocos recordaban la última alianza contra el mal. Solo eruditos, grandes señores, maestros y viajeros conocían las ciudades perdidas de Rivendel o el bosque de Lothlóriel –aquel siempre oculto- y que decir del Reino del Bosque, oculto por magia tan antigua que los viajeros se perdían y jamás aparecían. Maldito decían. Leyendas y Mitos…

Él era una leyenda, Amoi del Ithilien. Uno de los últimos elfos que viajaron desde el lejano Norte a la tierra de Ithilien bajo el mando del príncipe Legolas, para cuidar y hacer prosperar aquella tierra. Y lo habían hecho, y su tiempo se había acabado… pero no para él. Él aun necesitaba más… conocer. Crecer.

Y la carta en su mano… en palabras elficas que pedían una reunión urgente en un acampado lejano. Le hizo un nudo en el estómago, pero había sido un guerrero y ahora era un caza fortuna, y esto parecía una aventura que podía aceptar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Un poco cortito y algo oxidado. Pero no puedo quitarme la idea de la cabeza. Ahora bien, como termina, ni idea XD. Que rumbo tendrá en su rating… esperemos que no ande morbosa y solo lleguemos a la T XD y no a la M, pero bueno, ¿Quién sabe? Esclavos + elfos… dense un idea y me dejan un review. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

><p>Están en plena primavera. Por lo que el cielo despejado y el frio se elevan desde las colinas arrastrando agradables olores.<p>

Es un bosque a unos veinte kilómetros de la posada, ha llegado allí en cosa de minutos. Spintos, es su compañero, un caballo oscuro y de mal carácter descendiente de los antiguos equinos de Rohan. Hijo de una antigua prole de caballos de guerra que habían sido criados en Ithilien. Él se había encargado de que la prole no se manchara. Sus compañeros de los caminos debían ser herederos de lo que había sido un gran poder militar. Lo necesitaba, para los grandes trayectos y los pesados viajes.

Y Spintos lo era. Silencioso y con una fortaleza digna de su trabajo. Obediente cuando quería y gracias al cielo este era un día de ellos.

Lo manejaba con solo las piernas. No usaba silla, una conducta que había arraigado desde tiempos inmemorables, por lo que llevaba todo lo necesario en su espalda.

Pues ahora, bien. Spintos iba silenciosamente por un camino abandonado, en sus manos un arco preparado con una flecha paralizante, un par de dagas en sus botas y una espada en su espalda, la media mascara le tapaba la mitad de la cara, una máscara confeccionada para eliminar los venenos del aire. Su corazón acompasado mientras el ruido del bosque, normal y corriente se inyectaba en su respiración. Concentrado en cada ruido, en cada susurró, en cada silencio distante.

Había escuchado algunos extraños rumores los últimos años. Rumores de caza y persecución. Pero no había muchos humanos que supieran lo que él era. Era difícil ver en él el elfo que era, cuando sus orejas habían sido cercenadas, su luz se había extinguido y su constitución se había hecho más vigoroso que el elfo promedio. Nadie conocía su edad, y cuando comenzaban a dudar simplemente se iba. De norte a sur, de este a las costas. Si alguien se atrevía a cazarlo, él lo destrozaba primero. Matar o morir… era un mundo cruel y unos caminos difíciles.

Y ahora bien podía ser una trampa… no había sobrevivido en el mundo de los humanos por ser simplemente un elfo. Había aprendido a ser como ellos, a pensar, a dudar, jugar y maquinar.

Le dio un leve orden a Spitos que se detuvo en el momento. Se bajó silenciosamente y le dio una breve orden para que se alejara del camino. Ahora seguiría a pie. No había visto a ninguno de los suyos desde… bueno, desde hace siglos. Y no estaba muy decidido sobre esta reunión.

No había accedido de buenas a primera al primer llamado que había recibido. Había descansado, se había aseado y limpiado sus mudas de ropa. Había comido y le había contado historias a Kai antes de ponerse en marcha. Estaba intrigado, pero había dejado de ser un servidor de algún reino hacía muchos años, y no había tenido intenciones de acercarse a ninguno de los reinos aunque su corazón muchas veces se resentía a la soledad que se había autoimpuesto.

Camina un poco más, y una extraña sensación se impone en sus entrañas. Se detiene unos segundos porque le pica la piel y se le eriza la nuca. Una sensación tan antigua que jamás creyó volver a sentirla. Pero así lo hizo.

¿Magia?... no, algo más.

Baja las armas un poco y se encamina más adentro en el bosque. Con paso decidido, en busca de aquella antaña sensación.

Lo descubrió poco después.

Fue como si pasara algún tipo de frontera, cuando escucho ahora todo más vivo y enérgico. Lo primero que sintió fue dos figuras postrada sobre los árboles, vigilantes pero no defensivas, por lo que no apunto sus armas. No podía verlos bien ya que estaban bien ocultos pero sabía que ellos no le estaban amenazando. Sabían de su llegada, y por su presencia, por el aura de aquel lugar… eran elfos, no era una trampa humana.

El sonido comenzó bajo y vibrante, desde el suelo hacía el cielo. Las luciérnagas iluminaron un poco más y él pudo sentirlo en la piel, la magia, la luz. Se relaja un poco, baja el arma y observa hacía adelante. Donde la luz de unos pequeños faroles le da a entender que ya estaba cerca.

Y lo estaba. Entrar en el claro fue como un paso hacía su pasado. A aquellas viejas fiestas en los jardines, cuando celebraban la llegaba de la primavera y el bosque de iluminaba de arriba abajo, cuando su vida no era otra cosa que observar el mundo avanzar encerrado en el bosque del norte.

Se detiene unos segundos paladeando la sensación que se le impregna en la piel. Observa a su alrededor un poco desilusionado, ya que no era lo que esperaba. Había una pareja de elfos detrás del fuego, con la vista baja, perturbada. Cuando uno de ellos levanto sus ojos hacía el noto el pesar, la tristeza impregnaba en sus facciones. Un dolor abrumador. Miedo y desesperación. Entrecerró el cejo mientras se acercaba lo más tranquilamente posible, no quería alterarlos.

— Haz recibido nuestra nota Amoister- la voz vino desde un lado, y entrecerró el cejo al reconocer al elfo. Un poco más bajo que él, cabello castaño y un poco enmarañado, ojos verdes oscuros y apagados. Ceniciento como si un gran pesar le hubiera atacado. Lo conocía, era Brestor un elfo comerciante de _Eryn Lasgalen__._

Algo realmente malo había ocurrido.

— ¿Brestor?- pregunto, he hizo el amago de quitarse la capucha, pero una punzada de vergüenza le hizo bajar la mano hacía la media mascara que dejo en su cuello.- creí que habías viajado ya hacía muchos años.

El hombre le sonrió, pero una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos. Le acercó al fuego, donde le dieron algo de beber. La pareja de elfos se alejó en silencio para darle espacio.

— Puedes ponerte cómodo aquí- le dijo el hombre, y él se sintió mal educado por no bajar su capucha. Vergüenza y pesar.- no hay nadie observando, Amoi.- aprieta un poco la mandíbula y al final termina cediendo. Es obvio que el elfo no puede retirar la mirada de sus orejas cercenadas, aunque para su tranquilidad no dice nada.- gracias por venir.

El termina asintiendo. Y le da paso para que hable, observando y notando los detalles. Su ropa está sucia y deshilachada en las esquinas, no lleva joyas ni un miserable anillo, el cabello en una coleta sin vida en su espalda. Parecían más vagabundos que viajeros. Observo hacía su espalda, notando a los dos elfos sobre los árboles. Eran relativamente jóvenes y eran guardias del reino del bosque, lo notaba por la breve armadura idéntica, flexible y portable para los árboles.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto luego de notar con obviedad, que estaban escapando.

— Hace una semana debimos de haber tomado el barco hacía Valinor, pero no pudimos… nos tendieron una trampa.

Se le hizo un nudo en el pecho y se le heló la sangre.

.

**Hacía una semana. **

Podía escuchar los gritos. Acurrucada contra la pared, presa del miedo y el terror.

Podía ver los cuerpos de dos de los guardias que habían sido abatidos en el suelo, mientras son desprendidos de cada prenda como si fueran meros adornos. Ladrones, secuestradores.

Son nueve compañeros los que yacen a su lado, con las vistas pérdida, recitando antiguas oraciones de ayuda, buscando una pequeña esperanza. Esforzándose en no escuchar los gritos de más allá, se le hace un nudo en el pecho, se le atrofia los músculos; quiere llorar y gritar pero no puede, es fuente de fortaleza, en su familia siempre se ha esperado ser un modelo de compostura y frío vigor.

Eru, por favor. Que los Valar los protejan.

¿Por qué les había ocurrido esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién había planeado tan horrible desenlace? Habían viajado días, semanas para llegar a la costa, ocultos de los humanos, viajando como lo habían hecho los últimos siglos, ocultos, un suspiro en la noche para buscar el tan ansiado viaje de regreso a las costas eternas.

Y ahora yacían amarrados en una sucia bodega mientras escucha como violaban a una de sus doncellas. Oh por los Valar, por favor. Detened esto, detenedlo.

El silencio de pronto inunda la sucia bodega. Sus compañeros se tensan, dos de sus doncellas se apegan a su lado buscando protección. ¿Cómo podía si quiera ayudarlas si su corazón gritaba de terror?

Una figura sale detrás de unos cajones, otro par de aleja con sonrisas y cuchicheando entre ellos. Otro arrastra a su compañera inconsciente, lanzándola hacía ellos. Dos de sus compañeros y una elfa la toman y la protegen con su cuerpo, ojos muertos y desolados mientras intentan protegerla. Ella observa la figura que se acerca y siente pánico y miedo, pero aún más ira y vergüenza quiere ver su garganta cercenada en el suelo.

Es un hombre de no más de unos treinta años humanos, alto, de poderoso cuerpo moreno, tiene el cabello corto de un rubia ceniza y los ojos negros como la noche más oscura. Una sonrisa enorme, un aura maléfica. Viene con un cuaderno en la mano y repasa sus ojos por cada uno de ellos. Se detiene en los dos pequeños que viajaban esta vez con ello y hace una morisqueta.

— Aslar- llama, y otro hombre se acerca a su lado.

— Uno de los carros ya ha llegado, mi señor- responde este pasando sus viciosos ojos sobre ellos.

— Muy bien. Llévate a esos dos mocosos- apunto a los dos niños. Sus padres, que estaba allí mismo lanzaron gritos de terror mientras se aferraban a ellos con desespero. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Atados como estaban, de manos y piernas. Solo pudo observar horrorizada como golpeaban a los padres, como los pequeños elfos gritaban intentando aferrarse a las manos de sus padres, a los compañeros que estaban a su lado. Los disminuyeron en cosa de segundos. Cuando los niños llorosos quedaron entre los brazos de sus captores, el humano, aquel que parecía el jefe se acercó a ellos.

Le pregunto por sus nombres, por su edad, por el nombre de sus padres, pero apenas si pudo conseguir un balbuceo frenético y lleno de lastima en su idioma natal, aunque el monstruo pareció comprender perfectamente. Su corazón se estrechó de desolación. ¿Qué harían con los pequeños? Por favor… por favor.

— Llévatelos, cuando se tranquilicen consígueme lo que quiero.- el tal Aslar asintió arrastrando a los balbuceantes pequeños, lejos de su vista. El llanto de la madre, mientras el padre se retorcía de dolor poco más allá hizo que se le apañara los ojos en lágrimas.- muy bien. Muy bien el drama ya termino.- sonrió ahora acercándose a ellos.- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Cuando el sujeto abrió su cuaderno una vez más, lo entendió. Era algún tipo de bitácora comercial, como aquellas que ella utilizaba para saber las cantidades de provisiones en las bóvedas reales.

— No creo que necesiten una gran introducción, ¿No?- les pregunto el sujeto- yo soy Mhyar de las de costas de Forlindor, ahora ustedes son mera mercancía, esclavos si necesitan mayor introducción. Soy su dueño y amo.- lo recito hasta con cansancio.

— ¿De qué habla?- pregunto uno de los guardias que había sido reducido- ¿Esclavos?, ¿Quién crees que eres?, en estas tierras no existe la esclavitud.- el humanos abrió los ojos enormes y sonrió plácidamente.

— Si bueno, bienvenido a mi mundo donde hago lo quiero, como quiero y donde quiero.- susurro con un gruñido bajo y amenazante- Son mis esclavos y hare con ustedes… lo que quiera.- sus ojos fueron directamente a ella, y el miedo le atenazo por completo cuando este inclino levemente su cabeza hacía su dirección.- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- murmuro mientras daban un par de pasos.

Sus doncellas soltaron pequeños gemidos, y los que la mantenían hasta atrás se tensaron con evidencia. El sujeto saco algo de su pantalón y lo levanto a la altura de sus ojos.

— Oh…- la sonrisa que impregno su rostro fue espeluznante- mira, mira que tenemos aquí. Princesa Nailthyon, que sorpresa tan agradable.

Se le heló la sangre cuando el sujeto anunció su nombre, su mente comenzó a gritar por ayuda. Ada, por favor… por favor…

.

* * *

><p><em>Buenas… veo que hubo bastante interés en la historia. Pero vengo con aclaraciones. Voy a intentar subir una vez por semana, no lo declaro bajo palabra de honor pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo y siempre que haya algún interés. Dentro de este interés, por favor, hacedme notar cualquier falta ortográfica que les haga llorar sangre yo blasfemar sobre mi inmortal presencia XDD. También… esta historia está clasificada con T así que ya saben cómo va el tema, si cambio algo respectivamente se verá en el título del capítulo. Si está un poco lenta, perdón. Pero estoy acostumbrada a jugar con Legolas, me cuesta recordar que Amoister es mío y que debo de darle personalidad al igual que a todos los demás XD. Thranduil aparece en su momento. ¿Cuándo? No lo sé… tengo que escribirlo aún. XDD. Bueno, sería eso. Saludos. Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. Pasad por mi otro fic en conjunto de ESDLA: **"Retorno"**, dadle una oportunidad. _

_Gracias a Runa, Derama y Zatsuri. _

_Namarië_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

><p>— ¿Qué?<p>

Se le ha secado la boca y el corazón se le pudo haber detenido. Un frio invernal le bajo por la espina mientras sujetaba enérgicamente una de sus dagas como si con ella pudiera sostener su golpeado espíritu.

— ¿La princesa?- susurró sin entender.

— Si- murmuro Brestor. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza como si sus pensamientos no quisieran dejarlo en paz.

— ¿Y la seguridad? ¿Y los guardias?- pregunto mientras se levantaba, su corazón quería salir volando de allí, buscar, perseguir, destruir.

— Seis guardias son mucho más de lo que cualquier otra comitiva tuvo. Somos un pueblo escaso, Moir. El rey…

— ¡El Rey!- gruño con malestar y molestia- ¡El rey dejo que su única hija viajara por estas tierras peligrosas con un sequito…! ¡Ni siquiera eso!

Thranduil había hecho esto. Thranduil no había hecho nada por su pueblo, como siempre, demasiado orgulloso, demasiado… maldita sea.

— Necesitamos tu ayuda, Moir. Habíamos escuchado de ti, sabíamos que estabas en estas tierras, te buscamos por días… envía…

— ¿No han pedido ayuda al reino?

— Nos están siguiendo… tememos separarnos por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Los están…

Se levantó de golpe, observando a su alrededor.

— Los dos guardias…

— ¿Hace cuánto que no descansan?- pregunto. Brestor pareció asechado por el malestar.

— Llevamos una semana escapando…

Una semana. Nailthyon llevaba una semana en manos humanas, un mareo de lo más extraño le inundo y tuvo que respirar rápidamente para no caer a tierra con las piernas temblorosas.

— Tomad vuestras cosas, nos iremos de aquí.

.

— Eres una preciosura- se zafo de la mano de Mhyor quien la tenía sentada aun lado suyo en una enorme habitación.

— ¿Por qué no me matas?

— ¿Matarte Nail?- pregunto este y se giró para mirarle con una sonrisa enorme- Te venderé por cofres y cofres de oro. Me harás asquerosamente más rico de lo ya que soy. Te tomaría aquí y ahora si no fuera porque tu virginidad me hará aún más poderoso. Además, tus pequeñas doncellas hacen muy bien ese trabajo.

Se le destroza el corazón al escuchar aquello, ha llorado mares mientras piensa en Nailë, Faima y Glardin. Todas ellas desprendidas de su inocencia con este ultraje. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué habían hecho mal? Sus doncellas eran apenas unas pequeñas elfas, demasiado jóvenes para su pueblo, ¿Cómo le habían hecho esto? Eran espíritus dulces e inocentes, moriría de puro pesar y dolor. Eran sus amigas, ¿Por qué le habían hecho esto?

— No empieces a llorar, ¿Quieres? Me pones de pésimo humor.- el sujeto le dio un largo sorbo a su copa de vino. Solía pasarse las tarde en aquella inocua habitación hablándole como si a ella le importara todo su trabajo- mañana te enviare al sur, hay una casa donde te mantendré para esperar por vuestra venta. Intentare que no sea un viejo, gordo y borracho. Aunque seamos sinceros, tendrás mayores esperanzas de que muera por el corazón o de viejo, ¿No es eso mucho mejor que un vigoroso señor feudal?

Le dio una palmadita como si fuera un perro y se marchó de la habitación. La rabia, el dolor, jamás se había sentido tan impotente, sin poder hacer algo para ayudar a sus compañeros.

Oculto el rostro entre sus piernas y grito, grito de humillación, dolor y pena. Le suplico a los Valar, a la naturaleza, al sol y las estrellas pero nadie llego. Nadie lo hizo. No tenía idea hace cuánto tiempo el sujeto había apresado las embarcaciones de su pueblo, a cuantos elfos tenía en sus malditas libretas. Cuantos habían muerto de desesperación en espera de una esperanza que jamás llegó.

Su padre no tenía idea de esto. Ni la más mínima idea, viviendo en su ignorancia, creyendo que su pueblo viajaba tranquilamente a Valinor. Oh por los valar, ¿Por qué jamás habían verificado los viajes? ¿Por qué no lo habían hecho?, cuantos podrían haberse salvado de todo esto.

Le costó respirar mientras se estiraba en la cama. Mhyor le había permitido quedarse con su collar, una pieza delicada de mithril donde los rostros de su madre y padre yacían en un lateral, como en el otro estaba su hermano. Legolas, Oh Legolas. Su hermanito se había marchado hacía tanto tiempo. Viajado a Valinor luego de una larga tristeza entre el mar, el desfallecer de sus amigos y la inminente partida de su amigo el enano Gimli. Oh Legolas, como le quería aquí en este momento. Como lo echaba de menos.

.

Los llevo por senderos tan olvidados que había que abrirse paso entre ramajes y árboles caídos, pero era la única manera de saber ciertamente si le estaban siguiendo. Después volvería sobre sus pasos si había algún humano que pudiera perseguirlos a ellos, debía ser un humano que debía de ser anulado del mapa. Así que casi llegando a medio día, luego de hacer algunos pocos rodeos, llegaron a un pequeño bosque aun lado de la taberna. Los hizo ocultarse entre algunos árboles y salió hacía el _Duende ebrio, _a esa hora no había casi nadie en la taberna. Nada más que dos de los hermanos de Kairin jugando una mano de cartas, el padre limpiando el tablón de servicio y la risa de Kai y el movimiento de su madre en la cocina.

Los dos hermanos le miraron interesados cuando entro, notando que apenas había un borracho perdido frente al extinto fuego.

Se dirigió hacía el padre. Grande como un oso, un bigote muy cuidadosamente peinado y unos ojos azules como el cielo, el sujeto le miro interesado y en silencio. Lo conocía desde que era un crio, le había ayudado a levantar esta taberna y conseguirse a su flamante esposa. Tarben debía de ayudarlo como él lo había hecho por tantos años.

— Necesito hablar con ustedes, en privado.- la colorida melena de Suria salió por la puerta de la cocina.

Tarbean se levantó de hombros silenciosamente y precedió el viaje hacía el cuarto superior, lo siguió Suria y él se detuvo frente a Kai dándole a entender que la escucharía si se acercaba a curiosear. Al llegar al cuarto, Suria le miro con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo? Esos extraños mensajeros. Te fuiste y ahora vienes así todo lleno de secretos.

— Vengo con malas noticias pero necesito vuestra ayuda.

— ¿Nuestra ayuda?- pregunto la mujer con un tono entre nervioso y agresivo. Tarben tomo la mano de su mujer y le hizo callar.

No demoro más de diez minutos en contar lo que había ocurrido y de la pequeña comitiva que tenía esperando en el bosque. Necesitaba ocultarlos, enviar un mensajero al reino del bosque y lo más pronto posible buscar a Nai.

— No me gusta esto.- ella miro a Tarben quien asintió. Suria le miro nerviosamente pero el hombre le sonrió y le dio una llave antigua y pesada. Era la llave de la bodega de leña, una que estaba hasta atrás pasando el granero, suficientemente oculta y escondida de las miradas del pueblo.

— Muchas gracias.

No se demoró en escuchar los comentarios nerviosos de Suria, necesitaba moverse rápido. Podía entender el nerviosismo, si alguien tan poderoso había hecho esto con sus hermanos, era suficientemente poderoso para tener a gente peligrosa rondando por los pueblos en busca de información.

Debía ser precavido, y rápido.

.

Estaba en el patio. Estaba parada un poco alejada del grupo. Sus tres doncellas estaban acurrucadas en la parte más lejana. Los dos guardias que habían sido apresados estaba mal heridos pero el odio en sus facciones no se apagaba. La madre y el padre de los pequeños estaban uno al lado del otro, sujetándose en estos horribles momentos. El otro joven hombre y la otra mujer estaban silenciosos uno al lado del otro. Buscando fuerzas donde se hacía cada vez más difícil.

Estaban en una construcción bastante desbaratada. Estaba la torre donde había estado presa esos últimos días, bajo esta había unas habitaciones que hacía como las dependencias generales. No muy lejos un establo y alrededor una muralla de piedra de por lo menos unos tres metros de alto. El portón de madera y un par de almenaras. Parecía más bien un lugar de descanso fortificado que una hacienda o castillo feudal. Había por lo menos quince humanos que iban de un lado a otro realizando variados trabajos.

Más allá había un carro sellado. Con cinco humanos esperándole. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago porque les iban a separar. ¿Qué le harían a sus compañeros?

— Muy bien. Vamos a hacer esto bastante rápido. Quiero que escuches Nail, para que logres respiras tranquila un poco.

Ella le miro con profundo odio lo que provoco que el humano sonriera encantado.

— Para las tres jóvenes damas les tengo una excelente oferta. Para los dos molestos guerreros hay alguien que puede ocuparlos y que está muy interesado en hacerlo, los demás serán llevados a mis dependencias especiales. Al igual que tú mi querida, te llevare cerca un lugarcillo donde podremos buscar un mejor lugar para tu… ¿Cómo decirlo? Oh, sí, Subasta. Te podría gustar, tu pueblo ya lo ocupo hace algunos siglos atrás.

Sus tres doncellas soltaron pequeños alaridos. A ella se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. ¿La llevaría a algún pueblo elfo abandonado? El único que estaba suficientemente cerca era los Antiguos Puertos Grises, puertos que fueron tomados por los humanos y es por ello que buscaron otra familia de astilleros que le ayudaran a cruzar hacía Valinor. Se decía que Lord Cirdan aún vivía en sus alrededores… casi como un espíritu, ya que nadie había escuchado de él hacía siglos.

— Os comentare cómo es esto, ahora que están todos juntos y son novatos.

"Por cada uno de ustedes al momento de venderlos pido unas cuantas monedas de oro, ese intercambio me place por diez años en que luego iré por ustedes para retomar el contrato o devolverme con ustedes. Os hago hincapié en que si su amo temporal los quiere de vuelta y es así hasta su muerte, estaré mucho más agradable cuando les busque un nuevo dueño. Si no es así, hay muchos cuasi gobernantes con manos de metal que les gusta hacer daño."

Rechino los dientes, llenos de odio.

"No pueden ser utilizados para guerras o rencillas. Tampoco como bufones de circo ya que no pueden ser expuesto hacía su existencia, por lo que seguramente estaréis encerrados bastante tiempo, por mí, intentad respirar todo el aire puro que puedan por ahora. No se les puede golpear hasta la deformidad, ni mutilarles de ninguna manera. Si eso llegase a pasar, bueno… esos gobernantes de manos de metal son bienvenidos de nuevo."

Manwë, o gran señor, por favor, ayúdanos.

"Para los padres, sus niños están bien. Es todo lo que diré al respecto."

El llanto de los padres hizo que su corazón se destrozara. Eru, padre misericordioso, ¿Por qué nos hace esto?

"Mientras más rápido aceptéis mis condiciones y las de sus futuros amos. Será mejor para ustedes. Intentad mantener ese espíritu vivo, ya he perdido muchos de ustedes por sus eternos lamentos."

¿Cuántos habían muerto? ¿Cuántos aún estaba apresados?

— Bien. Listo. Lo demás se les irá comentando durante el proceso. Princesa- le agarro un brazo con fuerza mientras la arrastraba hasta carromato. Pudo escuchar alguna palabra de sus compañeros pero de pronto las paredes negras y húmedas de aquella prisión comenzaron a venírsele encima.

Cuando Mhyar la dejo dentro y comenzó a cerrar las puertas, el rostro de aquel podrido humano fue de puro éxtasis.

— Nos vemos princesa.

No. No. Por favor. No.

.

— ¿Cuántos salieron de Eryn Lasgalen?- pregunto mientras le entrega algunas mantas.

— La última luna llena de la primavera.

— Hacía casi un mes.- murmuro sacando cuentas- Estamos a dos días de Bajo la Torre, tierras que ahora habitan los descendientes Elfstan.

— Viajamos siempre hacía el sur.- comento uno de los guardias mientras se retiraba las piezas de la armadura. Nota sin cierta sorpresa, que son realmente jóvenes. No más de unos cientos de años, tres centurias y eso.- rodeamos los Puertos Grises, no sabemos si aun hay compatriotas allí ya que hacía mucho que no utilizamos las embarcaciones de Lord Cirdan.

Lord Cirdan era un antiguo y reconocido elfo. Había sido el encargado de trasportar a su gente a Valinor por muchos siglos, pero luego de la muerte del rey Aragorn se fue perdiendo cada vez más… aun no sabían si estaban en estas tierras o no. Todo hubiera sido más simple con su presencia y ayuda.

En fin, debía pensar en algo más, y lo único que se le ocurría eran los parajes de los hobbits del norte.

— Los descendientes Elfstan conocen nuestra existencia.- retomo sus pensamientos- Tienen en su poder grandes historias, muchas de ellas de los últimos días de la tercera edad. Son amigos de los elfos, si podemos conseguir información es allí, ellos nos ayudaran con alguna vía segura para llegar con ayuda al reino.

— Pero eso es muy tarde- susurró la mujer. Lianthel, su pareja era uno de los guardias que había sido secuestrado.

— Es lo mejor que puedo hacer.- anuncio, pero una acida sensación subió por su pecho. No quería pensar en Nailthyon, el simple hecho de hacerlo dolía.

— Muchas gracias Amoi.- le susurró Brestor con ojos cansados.

— Saldremos en dos días, los que estén en condiciones de hacerlo irán conmigo, los que no, se quedarán aquí. Son buenos humanos no harán problemas.

Los deja en silencio. La preocupación aún está en ellos, así que en realidad no les dice nada cuando uno de los guardias decide hacer guardia. Deben descansar y él tiene mucho que hacer.

Al salir al aire libre, puede escuchar el ruido de la taberna, llena a rebosar como es normal en ese pueblo. El establo estaba levemente iluminado, y apenas un par de monturas ya conocidas. Se encamino hacía la puerta trasera, una que pasaba por la cocina y a las dependencias donde tenía su propio cuarto.

Fuera de esta una pequeña bandeja de comida dejada por Kai, la reconocía, siempre que le tocaba llevarle comida ponía una fruta de más en su plato. Pero ese día no tenía hambre, y tenía aún mucho que hacer. Tomo su capa, su espada, su arco, su daga y su máscara… y salió en medio de la noche.

Mientras los recuerdos de su último encuentro con Nailthyo quemaban su pecho y su corazón con la misma intensidad que siglos atrás.

— Nailthyon se fuerte, por favor.

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Me siento como la peor mentirosa del mundo XD, lo siento, de verdad. Pero me prometí que debía subir primero en otro fic antes de ponerme a subir en cualquier otro. Ya termine el cap de aquel fic, así que pude dedicarme a este. Mejor no les prometo nada de fechas, llegara cuando llegue XDD… espero que les esté gustando como va y déjenme regalosviews :D _

_**Claudiskin:**__ Tiempo sin hablar, no te preocupes y espero que lo hayas pasado bien en tu viaje ;). No tengo Beta, así que escribo a la mala y como siempre lo he hecho, con mis problemas de tiempos XD. Espero que te esté gustando cómo va la idea. Aunque no tengamos a nuestro querido Legolas, espero que Amoir comience a sonar un poco más convencible. ;) Saludos y hablamos. __**Derama: **__Jaojoa si no hay angustia no es lo mio. Me alegro que te guste aunque estoy tratando de ser lo más liviana posible hasta retomar mejor la idea. Saludos y nos leemos. __**Runa97: **__No me gusta leer historia de terror, tengo pésimo dormir XD. Espero que te esté gustando la idea y ya hablaremos sobre cómo le cercenaron las orejas y otros detallitos desagradables. ¡Que si no hay drama no sirvo! XDD Trato de alivianar un poco el capítulo, pero la verdad es que se rodea de este tipo de detalles desagradables así que el masoquismo es mi amigo XDD. Nos leemos por aquí o por allá. Saludos. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

><p>Los dos días habían pasado y necesitaban moverse ya. Había revisado los bosques durante esos días en busca de posibles rastreadores, había encontrado algo cerca del claro donde los sobrevivientes habían estado, pero se habían perdido con rapidez hacía el oeste. Dejándoles el camino libre por algún tiempo.<p>

Los dos guardias irían con él. Andël y Sirion, este último estaba enfermo por saber de su esposa. Al parecer Andël lo había sacado de allí antes de que lo abatieran como había pasado con dos de sus compañeros. Y había tenido razón, ambos elfos ni siquiera habían nacido cuando él se había marchado de Eryn Lasgalen. Demasiados jóvenes no habían estado en ninguna guerra real jamás.

Mientras arreglaba su alforja Kairin se tambaleaba sobre sus pies más allá.

— ¿Vas a volver, no es cierto?- le pregunta la joven.

— Siempre vuelvo.

— Pero ahora estas raro.

— ¿Raro?- pregunta y se gira hacía la humana.

— Si- murmura- eres liviano como la brisa, grácil y vas y vienes como un soplido, pero ahora hay algo alrededor tuyo que te pesa y te ahoga.- se sorprendió por las palabras de la humana, le sonrió para tranquilizarle pero sus palabras le habían hecho mella.

— Voy a volver y veré a mis hermanos partir con seguridad, pero- le hizo un movimiento para que se acercara agachándose aunque parecía que creía y crecía con cada día. ¡Oh la mortalidad, tan rápida y feroz se lleva los años de los humanos como un suspiro de su raza!- ¿Cuidaras de ellos?- Kai asintió con fuerza como si acabara de darle una orden que no podía ser jamás desobedecida.- muy bien, y si ves a alguien raro…

— ¿Más raro dices tú?- Pregunta con una sonrisa.

— Sí, mucho más raro, avísales a tus padres. ¿Está bien?- la chica asiente, se inclina y le da un largo beso en la mejilla. Él la abraza porque la quiere como si fuera suya, la vio nacer y crecer, y sufriría como siempre lo hacía cuando se hacía amigo de un humano, pero nunca se retractaba de los buenos momentos.

Se despidió de ella con nuevas promesas de cuentos y enseñanzas.

Tarbean tenía sus caballos ocultos en el bosque, esperando en silencio. Andël y Sirion se acercaron a sus nuevas monturas y él se aproximó al hombre, pasándole una bolsa con monedas de oro. Este negó pero él se lo entrego de todos modos.

— Si no vuelvo en tres lunas o no sabes nada de mí, envía a mis hermanos a los bosques como sea. Aquí hay dinero suficiente, y Kai sabe dónde guardo lo demás que os dejo a ti y a tu familia si algo ocurre.- Tarbean lo acepto con un gruñido y él sonrió por el hosco hombre.

— Ve tranquilo, viejo. Aquí nada pasara.

El hombre se fue en silencio y él sonrió ante el apelativo "viejo", claro que lo era. Viejo como la vida misma y sentía cada uno de esos años.

.

Se le dormían los dedos por la mala circulación al estar atada y el constante golpeteo dentro del carromato le tenía adolorida, llevaba casi tres días de viaje. A penas si le dejaban estirar las piernas unos pocos minutos todas las noches, solamente para volverla a encerrar y esperar el nuevo día. Sus guardias eran hombres silenciosos y agradecía que no le molestaran más de lo necesario. Viajaban hacía el sureste, bordeando las costas del golfo de Lhûn. Al parecer tenía razón se dirigían hacia los Puertos Grises.

Por Eru, debía salir de allí.

.

Llegaron mucho antes de lo pensado a las Colinas de la Torre, sus dos compañeros eran buenos jinetes y el descanso había sido bien recibido en sus cansados cuerpos. Habían bordeado aldeas y utilizado los caminos siempre y cuando no hubiera viajeros o carromatos. Pero cuando llegaron a las tierras de las colinas. Una vista agradable llego a ellos en el amanecer del segundo día. Las tres torres, torres que habían sido utilizadas por grandes señores elfos de antaño. Ahora cuidadas aun así no utilizadas le daban la bienvenida. Los hobbits aunque por muchos años hayan pasado, y la tierra algo haya cambiado, no habían dejado de ser lo que eran. Hobbits, acostumbrados al hogar, a las familias y a las buenas comidas. Y él conocía bien a una de ellas.

Los Barvinos descendían como tantas otras familias de uno de los nueve, Samsagaz Gamyi. Pero esta familia era mucho más abierta a los forasteros que tantas otras, y había conocido a tantos de ellos como vidas había pasado. No los había visto hacía casi diez años, sería una agradable visita.

Dejaron a los corceles pastando en medio de un pequeño bosquecillo y se acercaron hacía una pequeña casa en una ladera alejada de las demás. Sus dos compañeros miraban de un lado a otro buscando figuras en las sombras de un nuevo día, él solía tranquilizarse en estos paramos aun así estaba atento a cada movimiento y ruido extraño.

Salía humo desde la pequeña chimenea, y el ruido de platos le dijo que yacían despiertos para el primer desayuno. Toco una pequeña campanilla aun lado de la puerta, y luego rápidos pasos llegaron hasta la ovalada puerta roja. Una pequeña figura les abrió desde un costado. Ojos marrones detrás de unas gafas y una cabellera dorada un poco más larga de lo normal como si hubiera olvidado hacía mucho que debía de cortarlo, pies peludos y vestido con una pequeña chaquetilla con un botón mal puesto. El sujeto les miro como si estuviera viendo contra sol por un largo suspiro hasta que abrió los ojos de golpe, soltó una exclamación y comenzó a balbucear mientras abría la puerta de golpe.

— ¡Marie! ¡Marie!- comenzó a llamar mientras una bonachona mujer salía por una de las esquinas con un trapo en las manos y una mirada enojada, como si la efusividad de su marido fuera un dolor de cabeza constante. Él se agacho un poco para que la mujer pudiera verlo bien, y la sonrisa le ilumino el bello rostro cuando lo reconoció.

— ¡Que sorpresa!- soltó la mujer y alzo las manos mientras él hacía una breve y cordial reverencia.- Amois, Amois, cuantos veranos y primaveras que no nos vemos.

— Una década o algo así.

— Ingrato, patán. Entrad ¡Oh bella raza! Que alegría veros acompañados.

Sus dos compañeros parecían estupefactos como si no pudieran creer lo que ocurría. Marie y su esposo Bill Barvinos.

Bill era uno de los encargados de una de las bibliotecas más grandes en este lado del mar, y su casa olía a libro viejo, tinta y pergamino. Montones de libros se amontaban aquí y allá.

Marie les hizo sentarse en una de las habitaciones más acogedoras donde los rayos del sol iluminaban la basta habitación. Tuvieron una conversación amena, hasta que la mujer llego con infusiones y pastelillos bien recibidos. Estaban apurados pero no había porque ser descortés con una familia que conocía hacía demasiado tiempo por generaciones y generaciones.

— Mi padre estaría tan gustoso de verte- le sonrió Marie.

— Que los dioses le permitan un saludo en nuestro nombre- sonrió él hacía la mujer.

— ¿Qué os trae por aquí? ¡Y con compañía, Amoi! Que rareza más grande.

— Necesitamos hablar contigo sobre rumores.

— Rumores es lo que más escucho. Esa biblioteca oculta tantas cosas como hombres y hobbits chismosos.- suspiro con cansancio.- dime, que rumores buscas.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta ante lo que iba a decir, pero lo necesitaba.

— Esclavos de mi raza- Bill se quedó con el té a medio beber y sus ojos de agrandaron, grandes y asustados. Marie dio un respingo hacía atrás y el rostro se le contorsiono como si hubiera chupado un limón.

— Amoi- Bill le temblaba las manos. A él se le hizo un nudo en la garganta- sí, creo. Creo que he escuchados rumores de eso. Nuestra raza sabe de vuestra existencia tanto como vosotros os sois consiente de la mía. Humanos allá en el reino de Minas Thirith ya no creen ni siquiera en nosotros que vivimos aquí cerca de la frontera, si nuestros conocimientos no se entrelazaran con la gran biblioteca de allá estoy seguro que hubiéramos sido olvidados hacía años. Y si, hemos escuchados esos rumores, escasos pero allí brotan de vez en cuando en los últimos años.

— ¿Qué sabes, Bill?

Fue una conversación corta, desagradable pero muy aclaradora. Se hablaba de una familia de humanos que habían atacado hacía más o menos unos treinta años atrás, habían secuestrado a los elfos y los habían vendido a los lores, gobernantes o pueblerinos con suficiente dinero para tenerlo como mascotas o cosas por el estilo. Se le heló la sangre y palideció ante sus palabras. Sus hermanos, su gente… Sirion se levantó tembloroso y pálido salió de la habitación con pequeños jadeos horrorizados, Marie corrió a hacer a algún brebaje tranquilizador y Andël lo siguió afuera para que le diera el aire. Bill le miro con pena y amargura hasta podía decir, vergüenza por lo que ocurría.

— Lo siento, Amoi.

— Por los Valar- susurró y se llevó una mano al pecho frotándolo en busca de un calor que le había abandonado.

— Son meros rumores, pero van y vienen. Hijos de lores y gobernantes viene y hablan entre cuchicheos, ellos no nos ven, no nos escuchan. Yo no he escuchado a nadie, pero mis compañeros si.- Bill le tomo una mano, pequeña, pero rugosa y suave a la vez, su calor lo envolvió como un manto amigo- pero algo si sé, Amoi. Todos ellos, todos los rumores vienen desde los Puertos Grises. Esa es la única pista que puedo darte con seguridad.

— Y es la única que necesito.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, Amoi?

— Matarlos a todos…

.

La energía le había abandonado, llevaba por lo menos unos ocho días dentro de ese carromato, bamboleándose de un lado a otro apenas logrando estirar las piernas. Se le habían agotado las fuerzas y su determinación flaqueaba día a día. Lo único que le daba fuerzas era el collar que yacía sobre su pecho. Y los recuerdos había vagado hacía ella en la creación de ese collar y el corazón le dolía con más ahínco que nunca. Y los recuerdos traían un dolor que creía apaciguado pero jamás extinto.

"Podía recordar a su ada entregándole una pequeña gema pocos meses después de la muerte de su madre. Un rubí suelto que su madre solía llevar en un pequeño bolsito sobre su pecho. La gema había pertenecido a las incrustaciones de la espada de su padre cuando era joven y su madre había guardado para consigo en muestra de su afecto.

Cuando madre había partido, ada le había entregado esta, invitándola a que fuera al orfebre real e hiciera con él la pieza de joyería que quisiera.

Y había ido. En el otro extremo del reino, cerca de una de las dependencias de los soldados. Conocía a toda su gente de vista, había hablado con la mitad de ellas y conocía al orfebre real ya que su padre amaba las grandes gemas, pero jamás había hablado con él o acercado lo suficiente para conocerlo, ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba.

Por lo que al entrar en su taller bien iluminado, lleno de pequeñas piezas de metales y joyas a medio terminar se maravilló de aquellas manos que creaban joyas tan hermosas y de acabados tan preciosos, y entendía porque su padre solo iba hacía él. Cada piedra relucía sobre su soporte, única.

Maravillada había dejado de mirar los alrededores para fijarse en la parte trasera del taller. Medio inclinado sobre un escritorio con varias velas encendidas vio una ancha espalda, con los codos en alto moviéndose lentamente como una respiración en invierno. Llevaba el pelo oscuro, castaño casi negro atado en una alta coleta medio trenzada. Su figura era concentración pura.

— Os escucho respirar en mi espalda- había hablado con un tono de voz seco y cadencioso, como si no ocupara la voz hacía mucho, pero le había hecho pegar un respingo aunque él no se hubiera movido ni un centímetro.

— Yo, lo siento.- había susurrado aun envuelta en aquel ambiente.- puedo venir después.

— No, no… solo dejadme terminar esto.

La curiosidad había podido con ella y se había acercado realizando suficiente ruido para hacerle saber lo que estaba haciendo y ser detenida si molestaba, pero el orfebre ni siquiera se movió. Se inclinó por un costado y observo unas grandes y masculinas manos de dedos largos y elegantes, manos que se movían sobre una pequeña pieza de plata no más grande que una moneda, colocando cuidadosamente un pequeño tornillo oculto.

Pasaron breves segundos y al terminar soltó un largo y contenido suspiro, como si hubiera esperado hasta culminar para volver a respirar. Y fue cuando aquellos ojos grises se dirigieron hacia ella, unos ojos como la plata pulida.

— Soy Nailthyon- se anunció avergonzada por la mirada de este, directa, como si no perdiera ni un detalle de nada.

— Sé quién eres, princesa.- sonrió, una sonrisa cálida que le hacía dos hoyuelos en las mejillas logrando que su rostro fuera mucho más agraciado- yo soy Amoister."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Channnn… así como leen, Amoister fue un orfebre, - no saben la pelea que tenía tratando de escribir orfebre sin que sonara orfefebrere en mi mente XD- no quiero tirar la historia de esos dos aun, solo un pequeño adelanto y, bueno, en el prox capitulo un poco más de acción de nuestro desconocido elfo caza recompensas. Lo otro Amoi no tiene las orejas cercenadas completamente, si no las puntas, así que tiene las orejas como los humanos, con cicatrices y nódulos que no cerraron bien pero las tapa con su pelo, no son sus únicas cicatrices feas… pero ya habrá su momento para explicar las demás… chan chan channnn_

_Gracias a los nuevos visitantes de **Fuck Yeah Tolkien**, página de Facebook que los invito a entrar a los que no le conoces, es amena, entretenida y sube imágenes geniales. Y siempre me ayudan publicando mis fics y dándole un poco de publicidad muy apreciada. Hantale._

_Gracias a los reviews de **TorredeMarfil, Runa y Derama**. Se los respondo por PM.  
><em>

_¡Dejadme vuestros comentarios y lamento las faltas ortográficas y cambios en el tiempo, tengo un serio problema con ello! ¡Hago lo que puedo, pero no dudéis en decírmelo, daré mi mejor esfuerzo!_

_Sérë_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

><p>El viaje a los Puertos Grises fue mucho más rápido y agitado de lo que esperaban. Un viaje que debía de durar por lo menos unos ocho días a paso de humano, lo hicieron en cuatro. Apenas si dejando tiempo para que sus caballos descansaran un poco y no reventarlos por el esfuerzo. Pero necesitaban moverse, necesitaba tiempo e información como respirar, cada segundo contaba, cada minuto podían salvar un corazón destrozado y un alma devastada.<p>

.

Una mano suave la saco de su estado inconsciente, una mano agradable que le acariciaba el cabello con el toque de una madre preocupada. Despertó sobresaltada ante la bruma de pesadillas y envió un aleteo asustado cuando le acariciaron la mejilla. La iluminada habitación hizo que quedara momentáneamente ciega luego de días encerrada en un carro.

Estaba acostada, pero sintió de inmediato el pánico volver cuando una férrea amarra en su tobillo le dijo todo lo que hasta el momento se estaba volviendo una horrible pesadilla. Seguía amarrada y atrapada. Secuestrada y esclavizada.

Le costó concentrarse hasta lograr definir bien donde estaba. Una habitación bien iluminada pero reservada. Un closet y mueble más la cama era lo único que sobresalía de la habitación. Eso y su acompañante. Una humana joven, de largo cabello negro y ojos almendrados cobijando unos hermosos ojos verdes agua, tan pálidos que no debían ser normales.

Era todo un poco sub real, pero eso no quitaba el grillete en su tobillo.

— ¿Dónde estoy?- habló en el idioma de los hombres.

— Te desmayaste en el camino, así me han notificado. Esos ineptos no saben manejar a tu hermosa raza. Ha sido un viaje largo y agotador, pero aquí tendrás un poco de calma.

— ¿Un poco de calma?- pregunto enojada mientras el odio crecía en su interior.- ¿Qué van a hacerme?- la mujer le sonrió, una sonrisa vacía que intentaba ser tranquilizadora.

— En poco tiempo serás puesta en venta.

— ¿Con que derecho? ¿Quién se creen que…

La mujer se levantó, tomando un bastón. El ruido tintineante le hizo girar el rostro hacía el suelo. Un par de cadenas se afirmaban en sus tobillos. Utilizo el bastón para afirmarse.

— Lo lamento. Por favor, no te muevas ni hagas algo estúpido. Te traeré algo de comida, descansa.

Se fue tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de detenerle. Enojada, se quitó las mantas de encima dispuestas a tironear la cadena hasta dejarse las manos en carne viva. Mas se quedó helada al notar que llevaba un camisón limpio por lo que alguien le había desnudado en su inconciencia, no estaba exactamente limpia, pero estaba mucho más decente que en los últimos días de su travesía. Estaba agotada y cansada, y aunque intento tironear la cadena pronto sus brazos flaquearon.

— Por favor, detened esto. Por favor, quiero despertar. ¿No es esto lo que los humanos llaman pesadilla? ¿No es esto lo que lleva después de la inconciencia? Por favor… esto no puede estar pasando.

El ruido de un par de carruajes hizo que se levantara, había una ventana poco más de dos metros más allá, y el largo de la cadena no más de un metro. Por lo que estirándose todo que podía se afirmó en el ventanal y observo su prisión.

Se sorprendió de lo limpio y amplio, blanca piedra y colores en los jardines. Un largo camino se alejaba hacía el oeste limitado por anchos y frondosos sauces. Había un jardín donde un par de humanos caminaban. Vio una pequeña laguna más allá y muchos criados yendo y viniendo. Esto era más una mansión que una simple barraca para esclavos. Aquí habían inmiscuido más que unos simples y plebeyos humanos, este hogar era casi el de un gobernante. De un noble, de un señor. Esto no era solo la planificación de un hombre. Era el de toda una red de humanos esclavistas.

.

Los dos elfos le miraban nerviosos. Les dejo su espada, su arco y carcaj; mas escondió las dos dagas en su espalda bajo la capa. Se arregló el cabello para que se alcanzara a ver sus orejas, pero no así mismo las cicatrices de estas. En pocos minutos parecía un humano vagabundo cualquiera, mucho más alto, pero igual de sucio y destartalado. Tomo un par de monedas de su alforja y utilizo la media mascara para sujetar un saco con piedras del camino. Si había alguna buena forma de hacer hablar a los humanos era hacerles creer que tenía dinero para ello.

Sirio y Andël, demasiado jóvenes, demasiado abrumados, los necesitaba más frescos, estaban demasiado nerviosos y ansiosos, él necesitaba hacer esto con calma.

— Necesitamos información. Quedaos aquí, y esperad. Ocultaos, volveré antes de medianoche. Nos moveremos y terminaremos luego con esto.

Ambos, como dos cachorros asintieron presos de la incertidumbre.

Los Puertos Grises habían perdido gran parte de la hermosura que su raza le había dado antaño. Pero no así le dejaba de sorprender, hacía casi cincuenta años que no había puesto un pie en estas tierras, y le sorprendió algunos cambios radicales.

La periferia del puerto estaba poblada de cabañas destartaladas donde figuras viciosas escapaban de entre las podridas tablas, había ojos que lo seguían inspeccionándolo para saber cuánto podía costar el seguirlo por el camino principal y atacarlo.

Pero introduciéndose cada vez más, las cosas iban cambiando. Un puerto completamente comercial, el ruido de las gaviotas era el predominante mientras los gritos y el ruido de los carros se lazaban uno sobre otro. Todo tipo de pescados y mariscos se presentaban en una parte del comercio callejero donde los hedores perturbaban hasta el olfato más acostumbrado. Había hombres curtidos y doncellas, pero allí no era donde quería ir.

Necesitaba información, y si las cosas no habían cambiado, había solo un lugar tan oscuro y podrido donde saberlo.

.

No puede cerrar las manos de tanto tironear las cadenas, los tobillos rojos están comenzando a ampollarse por el esfuerzo y el frotar en un vano intento por quitárselo de alguna manera. Estaba desorientada y abiertamente asustada. No recordaba ni siquiera en que día se encontraba ya que había perdido la conciencia en el carromato.

Lo poco que podía ver solo le había rectificado información sobre su paradero, ya que el graznido de las gaviotas se escuchaba abiertamente y si cerraba los ojos en busca de mayor información el rumor de lejanas olas azotaban su ya decaída alma.

Los pasos le ponen alerta cuando la puerta es abierta, minutos antes había tenido la intención de atacar a la mujer que le había despertado, pero se alarmo notoriamente cuando escucho que no estaba sola allá afuera. Tenía guardias, pero no eran guardias humanos, estos no eran tan silenciosos. Eran elfos, elfos de su pueblo, elfos a los que había instado a que hablaran con ella, pero solo uno de ellos había respondido. "Nuestros hijos". El pesar la ataco desanimándola. Mhyar tomaba a los hijos para chantajear a los padres. Atándolos a esta esclavitud aún más si es posible. Impidiéndole la ayuda que ansiaba tanto.

La misma mujer entro, arrastrando unas cadenas que parecía demasiado acostumbradas a llevar.

— Este reino no acepta a los esclavos.- dijo con el fuego ardiendo cada vez más en su interior.

— Este reino decae año tras año, y ellos, allá en su alta ciudadela blanca no se preocupa de esto.

— Estáis matando a mi raza. Estáis torturándola con esto. Las pobres almas de mis doncellas, de mis hermanos y hermanas morirán. ¿Por hacéis esto?- la mujer le miro con lastima y dolor. Mientras dejaba una bandeja ricamente surtida con pequeños alimentos.

— Yo no hago nada, bella dama. Yo solo recibo órdenes. Lamento… No lloréis, no.

— ¡No me toquéis!- le grito alejando su mano.- vete de aquí, llevaos tu comida. No quiero nada vuestro, nada.

— No hagáis esto más difícil- susurró está estrujándose las manos nerviosamente y mirando hacía las puertas.- si no coméis ellos os obligaran. Por favor…

Cerró los ojos y se ovillo tomando entre sus manos el único recuerdo que tenía de su pasado. Podía escuchar a la mujer hablándole pero la desesperación volvió a quebrarla, aislándola de todo ruido y palabras vacías. Eru, tenía que hacer algo, algo. No podía quedarse así, ella no era así. Ella siempre sabía cómo salir de un lio, siempre dispuesta a desafiar lo que se le pusiera delante. Debía coger fuerzas, hacer algo, lo que fuera.

No quería morir aquí. No quería pertenecerle a nadie. Este no podía ser su futuro. No podía, no quería; no había dejado todo atrás por esto.

.

Dejo la copa de vino y cerró los ojos ante los últimos rayos del sol. Una suave melodía provenía desde los jardines donde había provisto a unos músicos para el disfrute de sus invitados. Solo faltaban pocos días para el que sería una de sus subastas más grandes. Mhyar le había conseguido, una princesa, no cualquier princesa. La princesa elfa del bosque. Una subasta así no podía ser mal llevada por ningún caso. Había tenido sirvientas, damas, madres, guerreras allí. Había tenido elfas y humanas para la venta. Pero esta… si por el fuera la dejaría para sí. Pero solo pensar en todo el dinero y los mercados que podría abrir con solo ponerla enfrente de un montón de manos avariciosas, la lujuria se alejaba danzando hacía otro recóndito lugar.

El suave ruido de la puerta le hizo girar levemente el rostro. Ane, su propia esclava personal entro con las manos tensas. Una mala señal.

— Amo.

— Ane, ve al grano.

— Ella no quiere comer, amo.

— Siempre lo mismo, ¿No? Porque lo hacen tan difícil- susurró más para sí.- dile a uno de los guardias que lo haga. Que la amarre si es necesario. Pero que no deje marcas… no queremos marcas en su bella piel, ¿No es así?- levanto una mano sonriendo cuando la pequeña mano de su humana se posó sobre la suya. Le dio un suave beso en los nudillos y sonrió mientras la empujaba sobre sus piernas para sentarla allí. El bastón con el que se ayudaba a caminar cayó al suelo.

— No, amo- murmuro la mujer mientras él perfilaba su cuello con una uña, observando la suave piel.

Él podía ver el desagrado aún en sus ojos. Pero hacía mucho que le había dejado de importar. Era su muñeca personal y privada.

— Mañana te ocuparas de ella, Ane. La quiero perfecta. Pasado mañana es la subasta, y la quiero exquisitamente drogada, sumisa y encantadora. Ninguna marca a la vista.- esta asintió mientras él acariciaba sus orejas y su barbilla.- ahora complacedme, querida. Que para algo os tengo.

.

Había pasado unas cinco horas dentro de esa taberna de mala muerte. El sol ya se ponía, y los hombres y prostitutas entraban y salían tambaleándose o plenamente inconscientes. En esas cinco horas casi habían matado a un marinero, habían sacado a tres borrachos por medio de patadas y habían comenzado tres peleas. El ruido era tremendo entre las risotadas, los gritos y algún que otro gemido bastante obvio proveniente de las esquinas más oscuras. Él yacía solo, plenamente consciente de ser centro de atención que dos ladronzuelos más allá que esperaban el momento en que callera inconsciente para despojarlo de todo cuanto valor llevara encima. Pero algo que había arraigado muy bien era la resistencia al alcohol, especialmente un ron tan malo como aquel que estaba probando, así que ese día no sería bueno para esos dos.

Sus oídos expertos iban de una conversación a otra, desde ladrones buscando su mejor ataque hasta chistes sucios de boca de los marineros. Pero nada de eso le servía. Necesitaba información, y la necesitaba ya, si no podía conseguir nada, tendría que moverse. Dejo una sucia moneda de cobre dentro de su copa y se levantó, por el rabillo del ojo vio entrar a dos hombres, uno grande y pesado y otro más delgado y sucio, venían sonriendo como si hubieran visto algo increíble.

— Dos carrozas, Mag, llenas de oro, lo sé. Lo sé, no había visto tantos guardias para transportar a ningún señor rico. Oro, te lo aseguro.

— Eso es peligroso y estúpido, nadie mueve tanto dinero ni posesiones así como así. Estás loco.- se detuvo al escuchar aquello, ese segundo basto para que una mujer que olía a sudor y malos días se le acercara contoneándose. Una sonrisa falsa, unos ojos muertos. Una mirada de alguien que odiaba cada día de su vida pero allí estaba, mostrando sus encantos al mundo.

— Hola guapo, te he estado mirando. Eres demasiado… ¡Who!- la tomo de la cintura y la obligo a encaminarse nuevamente hacia una mesa cerca donde los dos hombres se habían sentado a cuchichear.- me gustas… Dioses hueles delicioso, pórtate así de bien y me encargare de que lo pases como nunca- él le sonrió y la sentó sobre una de sus rodillas.

No era la primera vez que ocupaba a una prostituta de muralla. Saco una moneda de plata, una moneda que tal vez jamás en su vida pueda volver a tener en sus sucias manos y se la mostro oculta de otros ojos. Esta se petrifico al verla.

— Háblame de tu vida, entretenedme con tu charla, no toques nada y no hagas morisquetas mientras te ignoro y será tuya.

La mujer brillo sobre si misma mientras charlaba y movía las manos como si él fuera su mejor espectador.

— … no es el primero Mag, ¿Viste esos caballos ayer? Son del norte, tan del norte que los pobres morirán de frio tan cerca del mar.

— Algo está pasando.

— Deberíamos ir pedir trabajo allí, estoy harto de estar transportando un montón de pescado de un lado a otro.

El humano más grande asintió pero dejaron la conversación hasta allí cuando otros dos hombres llegaron.

Transportes exuberantes, personajes nunca vistos. El corazón se le apretaba entre la emoción y el dolor. Pasaron otras tres horas cuando uno de ellos al fin se levantó tambaleándose pero aun consciente. Milla, su compañera de habladurías a quien había tenido que preguntarle su nombre cuando esta se estaba quedando sin más información que darle, sentada a su lado con la mirada vacía y una sonrisa en el rostro susurrando el nuevo juguete que le había conseguido a su hijo de solo cinco años.

La mujer pego un saltó cuando lo vio moverse, sus ojos turbio ante la desolación de una vida que no podía cambiar.

— Tu hijo será un gran chico- susurró y le tomo la mano donde dejo tres monedas de plata.- y tú se lo darás con sabiduría.

Salió detrás del tal Mag mientras los ojos oscuros y llenos de lágrimas de Milla eran su última vista de aquel escabroso lugar.

La noche es una excelente amiga, en un puerto lleno de tabernas, burdeles y bodegas. Liviano como un gato asalto a Mag mientras pasaba por un callejón. El hombretón forcejeo, grito y gruño pero nadie mínimamente inteligente se metía en una pelea ajena sin ser invitado.

Le saco la información como había aprendido por tantas décadas de hacer lo mismo. E hizo lo que hacía con cada uno de aquellos que habían tenido la mala suerte de tener la información adecuada en un mal momento como este.

Lo dejo desangrándose hasta la muerte. Porque su silencio era la única forma de impedir que alguien lo siguiera, de que Mag hablara, de que le descubrieran. Y que los Valar le perdonaran… no iba a permitir que nadie le detuviera. Nailthyon volvería… aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Y si debía matar humanos por el camino, no sería ni la primera ni la última vez que lo hiciera.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Lo siento, me he demorado mucho, lo sé. Perdón y espero poder retomarlo de nuevo con tranquilidad. Tengo como cinco fics más que seguir y bueno, una vida, un trabajo, un título de mi carrera que estoy aplazando por floja XD Gracias todos los reviews, se los respondo durante el día, y ¡Es mi aniversario de nacimiento, así que dejadme un review por favor! (Mi aniversario es solo una excusa, pero yo amo sus comentarios como la vida misma y sería un bonito regalo XD)Gracias a **Runa, TorredeMarfil14, Derama17, denissecaro5**. Les respondo durante el día :D  
><em>

_PS: Tengo toda la intención de dejar a Amoister con el pelo castaño oscuro, no tengo idea que estaba pensando cuando lo deje rubio... nunca me lo imagine rubio, asi que puede que haya algunos cambios sobre eso... pero sigue con los ojos grises. Que es impropio de mi si no hay alguien en uno de mis fic que no tenga los ojos grises XD _

_Los invito a pasar por mi oneshot: __**El Lamento de un padre**__. Y mi fic en conjunto con Tere: __**Retorno**__. Dadle una vuelta y a ver si os gusta. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

><p>"<em>El silencio es lo único que ayuda, el silencio y la soledad. Tiene un bosque, pero se siente preso de su entorno como un árbol de espinos. Todos a su alrededor pero nadie cerca de él. Observa bajo los rayos de luna, su único trabajo en las últimas décadas. El material plateado había sido de su padre, había sido una lanza preciosa de largo filo, utilizado hacía tantas siglos en guerras por las tierras que aun moraban, él había rehecho el filo convirtiéndola en dos bellas dagas, había mantenido el estilo y lo había regalo a su ser querido más hermoso en una época de orgullo y bienestar. Su corazón llora siempre que lo recuerda, ha estado llorado por años y años, marchitándolo en su soledad. Lo único que aun tenia de su corazón eran esas dos dagas y ahora… una espada. Larga, gruesa y completamente lisa. Sin ornamentos, sin palabras, sin garabatos ni filigranas tan destacadas en su pueblo. Una espada que lo único para lo que servía sería para cortar. <em>

_Siente una presencia en su espalda, gira levemente el rostro para ver la alta y delgada figura en el vano de la puerta. Su sombra parece vieja, y cansada, pero está allí, y se alegra solo un poco de que los rumores tan lejanos han sido verdad. _

— _Haz vuelto- murmura y se gira para seguir observando el filo. _

— _Pareces sorprendido. _

— _¿De verdad lo parezco?- pregunta sarcástico. La mano se posa en su hombro y su toque le quita un peso que había tenido en si por meses y meses de espera. Porque está vivo, allí, con ellos.- estás loco. _

— _Lo sé.- se guarda un silencio, él sabe que está viendo su espada nueva. _

— _Ha perdido la magia. _

— _Es útil, mortal, es real. Es todo lo que he podido hacer en estos años._

— _Amoi… _

— _No. No sigas… me alegro que hayas vuelto, pero no quiero saber nada más. _

— _La guerra ha terminado. _

— _¿Y acaso eso ha cambiado el pensamiento de tu padre? _

— _No, Amoi, no lo ha hecho.- Legolas parece más grande y más maduro, hay un dolor latente en sus ojos, una añoranza que rompe su alma. Al verlo su corazón se apacigua y duele una vez más. El elfo saca un mapa y se lo muestra sobre la mesa empolvada.- pero no es por lo que he venido.- el rubio le muestra un nombre sobre el mapa: "Ithilien"- en un par de meses llevare a nuestra gente, a los que ansíen ver un poco más de esta tierra allí, tierras que necesitan volver a la vida, tierras nuevas Amoi, que necesitan volver a su belleza de antaño. Lejos de aquí, tan lejos que podrás dejar un poco de tu dolor atrás. Ven conmigo. Acompáñame y busca algo nuevo por lo que volver a vivir.- Legolas observa su espada, él hace lo mismo.- no dejes que muera, como lo ha hecho tu alma- acaricia el frio metal.- vive y acompáñame" _

Acaricia la empuñadura de su espada en su cintura. No había dudado en la petición de Legolas para viajar al sur, había vuelto a vivir en una tierra que herida, había comenzado a sanar como él. Había respirado como otro lejos de personas que le habían dañado tanto. Legolas había sido el único de esa familia que no lo había traicionado.

Esa espada le había salvado la vida incontables días, es, lo único que tiene de su familia ya en Mandos.

— Amoi- susurró Sirion mientras le hacía un movimiento ligero con la mano oculto entre el follaje limitante del sector.

Él se agacha y se inclina sobre el hombro del elfo. Habían logrado dar con el sector supuesto donde se hablaba de extrañas reuniones en el que decenas de nobles se acercaban a algún tipo de reunión secreta. Antimonárquicas se escuchaba, rebelión. Pero él sabía de rebeliones, esto no era así, los nobles no se pondrían en un lugar tan desastroso donde perder sus puestos, venían solos o por lo menos entraban en las instalaciones solos. Siempre un carro con los personajes y otro más atrás con mayor seguridad. Pero en esos momentos escondidos suficientemente lejos de la casa, Sirion le mostraba unos personajes en especial.

Eran tres caballeros, rodeando a lo que parecían dos jóvenes encapuchadas, sus figuras le decían que debían ser mujeres. Sus ojos notaron de inmediato las cuerdas en sus muñecas y la tensión en los guardias.

— Nos moveremos al amanecer.

La mansión del comerciante Andalork era prospera y envidiada, no era el gobernante del puerto por el simple hecho de que tenía todo el poder que quería. La gente hablaba muy bien o muy mal de él, su familia había sido pobre y desgraciada hasta que el hombre había hecho algunas incursiones convirtiéndose rápidamente en el poderoso señor de estas tierras. Y con una mansión así de grande y así de resguardada podía dar fe de ello. Andalork era el tipo de hombre que buscaba sus servicios como caza recompensas, y conocía ese tipo de hombres. Acaricio suavemente la máscara en su cuello. Tenían en sus manos el tipo de defensa que haría caer a una decena de hombres sin mayor esfuerzo y él la única contra defensa para ese tipo de ataque. Observo a Sirion y Andël de reojo; no podía ponerlos en peligro de esa manera, solo tenía una máscara y los dioses eran testigo de lo que había ocurrido cuando había sido atrapado por caer en esa trampa. Tendría que hacer la incursión dentro de la mansión solo, no quedaba de otra si no quería perder a sus dos compañeros.

.

El día anterior había comido un poco, se había aseado cuando la humana había ido a verle, y había intentado mantener una perspectiva positiva, buscando detalles en lo que aferrarse, si solo pudiera coger una daga o un arma. No era una diestra guerrera, pero había sido entrenada en el arte de la espada, las dagas y el arco. No las había tomado en años, pero sabía cómo se usaban y en este momento, estaba muy dispuesta a darle un buen uso dentro de la carne de quien se le pusiera delante. Pero al trascurrir la noche y parte de la mañana fue cuando comenzó a sentirse aún más nerviosa. Mucho movimiento, ruido. Humanos, llegaban en sus corceles. Había mucha gente en los jardines, cerca del lago. No alcanzaba a escuchar lo que hablaban, pero sabía que se estaban preparando para algo. Y el único algo que podía ser era la maldita subasta.

Cuando la humana había vuelto a su habitación con un agradable caldo, supo que algo iba mal. Demasiado agradable, demasiado obvio. El olor, levemente embotado le había dicho lo necesario. Algún tipo de droga. La querían drogar y eso no lo iba a permitir.

Lo había intentado. Pero las amarras le interrumpieron y pronto todo era un revuelo de golpes, arañazos y maldiciones.

Poco después estaba inmovilizada contra la cama, medio cuerpo en el suelo con una mano en la espalda mientras resollaba contra la colcha, había comida en el suelo y en su ropa. El sumo de lo que sea que le habían querido dar estaba formando un charco a sus pies. El elfo que le había reducido susurraba disculpas mientras la sujetaba con fuerza impidiéndole cualquier movimiento; ella le había atizado un golpe en la mandíbula y aunque su mano dolía por ello había cierto placer en poder vengarse un poco contra sus amarras.

Se estaban preparando para su subasta, y no iba a ir a ningún lado sin pelear primero.

Un suave suspiro gemido desde la entrada le dijo que no estaban solos, y le sorprendió no haber escuchado al sujeto que le miraba desde allí. Tenía el porte de un gran señor, ojos claros en una piel inmaculada, cabello oscuro y un mohín desilusionado. Más atrás la humana.

— Sabía que era mucho pedir que te comportaras, ¿No es así?- el sujeto hizo un movimiento al elfo en su espalda. El guardia retiro la fuerza y ella pudo volver sus miembros a una posición más cómoda, estaba demasiado débil y cansada. La ayudaron a sentarse cuando sus piernas empezaron a temblar.

— ¿Quién eres?

— Soy el encargado de tu subasta. Soy Lord Andalork, Jovich Andalork.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡¿Cómo..?!- el sujeto hizo un movimiento con la cabeza dejando a la vista un par de orejas puntiagudas, una sensación de pánico le asalto. ¿Un miembro de su raza está haciendo esto sin coacción? ¿Un elfo?- ¿Quién eres?

— Oh, ¿Esto?- pregunto el sujeto entrando en el cuarto con movimiento fluidos y apuntando a sus orejas- digamos que somos parientes lejanos… muy lejanos. Mestizos hijos de mestizos, estas orejas son lo poco que ha quedado de toda esa mezcla de sangre. Demasiado ya para tener cualquier invitación al otro lado del mar.- sus ojos se oscurecieron notablemente- ¿Qué suerte, no?- pregunto con acidez. En un movimiento rápido le agarro la mandíbula con fuerza.- eres una preciosura, ¿No es así?- la miro de un lado a otro, gruño molesta.- pero toda tu raza es así, la bella gente, la bella raza- susurró y antes de que pudiera negarse o si quiera moverse.

Le enterró un dedo en la mandíbula, abriéndole la boca mientras vertía un líquido en su interior. No alcanzo a alejarse lo suficientemente rápido, el sabor amargo le bajo por la garganta mientras tosía y se alejaba retorciéndose. De pronto todo se le vino encima. Se le embotaron los sentidos, mientras iba perdiendo la fuerza en sus miembros. Estaba consciente, podía entender y escuchar, pero se le durmió la lengua y perdió las fuerzas.

— Prepárale para esta noche, Ane. La quiero radiante.

.

Ambos jóvenes le miraron con el entrecejo fruncido.

— ¡No! Iremos contigo.

— Te acompañaremos.- él negó con tranquilidad.

— Tengo que ser claros con vosotros, yo trabajo solo, yo hago todo solo porque estar preocupado de alguien más son solo problemas.

— Pero… - levanto una mano para silenciar a Sirion.

— No pongo en duda vuestro merito como guerreros. Pongo en duda los implementos que necesitamos para esto. Allí- apunto a la mansión- hay por lo menos tres docenas de guardias. E visto, a más de la mitad con esto- les mostro la mascarilla- significa que tienen kemestë, polvo de sueño y sin esto no podrán hacer nada para escapar de la nube- los dos jóvenes se miraron entre si nerviosos.- es un polvo que traen desde el norte. Lo lanzan contra alguien y poco después estas inconscientes en el suelo. No voy a perderlos a ustedes cuando puedo trabajar en esto solo. La última vez que caí en el polvo del sueño- respiro con fuerza mientras se tocaba las orejas insensible- esto es solo lo que ven, esto…- apretó la mandíbula recordando agobiado ese maldito día- no voy a perderlos, se quedaran aquí y os hare una señal para que creéis un poco de caos en los establos así conseguiré salir con la princesa y cualquiera de los nuestros. ¿Está bien?- ambos jóvenes asintieron con pesar.- estaos atentos, si todo sale bien tendremos que salir como si las fuerzas de Mordor volvieran a surgir.

.

Incapaz de moverse, incapaz si quiera de poder hacer otra cosa que resollar entre el miedo, el odio y la vergüenza. Observaba contraída como se le limpiaba sin pudor alguno, como si fuera un mero cacharro al que se le debía de limpiar como si pudieran quitarle todo lo viejo. Se le roció con algún tipo de aceite, se le embetuno perfumes y cremas, su cabello largo y liso fue peinado y entretejido por un par de humanas. Sus ojos ya no podían llorar más de la simple vergüenza que todo esto le daba, del odio grabado que tenía contra todos lo que le ponían la mano encima como si fuera un objeto, algo del que podían sacar un pedazo para su provecho.

Cuando aquella humana, Ane, la que le había provocado en algún momento algo de simpatía termino de ponerle aquel odioso y de horrible mal gusto traje efímero y trasparente un odio tan grande la asalto que los Valar tuvieran en su santo cuidado a todos estos humanos, se encargaría con su padre, su ejército o con sus propias manos de verlos caer uno a uno.

— Estamos listas, señora- logro escuchar con atención de alguien más atrás.

Quiso negarse, quiso moverse; pero nada le hacía caso. Una marioneta, una sensación de estar completamente indefensa sin por lo menos poder gritar o revolverse. Podría haber muerto de vergüenza cuando era cargada por pasillos y pasillos donde las voces se hacían cada vez más altas y estruendosas. Quedo brevemente ciega cuando observo la estancia, algún tipo de gran salón, donde había tres entarimados. Dos de ellos estaban ocupados por dos jóvenes y bonitas damas, colgando de sus manos sin poder moverse mientras un humano pasaba de un lado a otro acariciando las diáfanas pieles explicando a sus comensales las virtudes de cada una de ellas.

La salto un miedo y una vergüenza tan atroz, que todo comenzó a darle vuelta. Podía escuchar las palabras de los humanos que le veían, de su hermosura y su porte elegante. De su sangre real. Oh, por todos los Valar, su padre, su hermano… moriría de pura vergüenza si se llegasen a enterar de todo esto.

Fue puesta sobre aquel entarimado y sus muñecas fueron el único soporte de su cuerpo mientras una gran cantidad de humanos se movía y se alzaba para mirarla. Apuntándole con sonrisas ladinas y ojos viciosos.

Se sentía asquerosa y sucia, repugnada por las miradas sobre su cuerpo semidesnudo. Sintió una mano por su costado hasta apoyarse en su cintura. Cerro los ojos mientras alguien le tomaba la cara para que le mirara y se encontró de frente con el tal Jovich.

— ¡Amigos y amigas! ¡La estrella de esta noche!- sonrió a todos mientras cada mirada se dirigía a ella.- sangre real, mis buenos comensales. Una preciosura como jamás abran de ver nuevamente en estas tierras por muchos años.- le dio un rápido beso en la boca que provoco risas y comentarios soeces en su público, ella hirvió de rabia- comencemos la fiesta. Dejemos este hermoso pichón para el ultimo bocado, pero tengáis en cuenta que su precio… comienza con 750 monedas de oro.- hubo gritos y alegatos desde el público, el tal Jovich sonrió aún más- mis buenos amigos, es una princesa, su sangre real ha estado desde los principios de los tiempos… y seréis los primeros en desflorarla. Una preciosura como esta… es solo para el mejor.

Hubo algunas quejas más dentro del público pero el tal Jovich se las llevo hacía los otros entarimados. De pronto todo empezó a darle vueltas hundiéndose a la esperada inconciencia. Pero fue un destello en la multitud, una suave presencia que se movía como un gato entre las figuras negras. Una presencia que sobresalía notablemente entre los humanos, sus ojos le siguieron hasta que este giro la cabeza hacía su dirección.

Un par de hermosos ojos grises se dirigieron hacia ella. Unos ojos grises en un rostro que ella había conocido tan bien siglos atrás. Pero tan rápido como había aparecido, desapareció. Y lloro internamente, porque su mente le traicionaba con ese alguien a quien le había provocado tanto dolor y jamás pudo decirle cuanto lo había sentido.

.

Había logrado llegar a la mansión ocultándose en las sombras, por un momento había apreciado comenzar a asolar cual sombra de la muerte a cada personaje que pillaba por su camino, pero había logrado subir hasta una enriquecida dependencia donde escucho metódicamente cada conversación, ocultándose en los rincones comprendió que no todos los presentes se conocían, así que sacó a relucir su mejor carácter. Infiltrarse como uno de ellos, como lo había hecho por décadas y décadas. Robo algunas túnicas y oculto sus armas bajo una estrafalaria capa de azul oscuro, salió de la habitación con una sonrisa bonachona mientras se acercaba a la primera pareja que había pillado. El hombre y la joven mujer parecieron encantados con su presencia y entre conversa y conversa habían llegado al salón donde decenas de humanos comían y bebían y se movían por lo que parecían dos entarimados donde pocos minutos después amarraron a dos jóvenes y hermosas muchachas, las que estaba seguro, eran las que había visto el día anterior. Sintió una brutal sensación de presión en su estómago mientras se imaginaba cuantos de los suyos habían sido puestos en estas mismas entarimados para el disfrute de todos estos mortales.

Pero eso no fue lo más brutal, si no lo que observo después desde una esquina.

Nail en brazos del que parecía un elfo fue puesta en el entarimado principal, con un traje que ni siquiera podría llamarse como tal dejaba ver su piel pálida más allá de lo pudoroso. Drogada apenas respiraba mientras miradas y alusiones enfermizas se alzaban de un lado a otro. Fue incapaz de mirarla en aquellas ropas en la asolada vergüenza que lo azoto mientras escuchaba como une eco lejano las voces de su anfitrión y de los comensales más asiduos.

Los mataría a todos. Uno a uno, los destriparía sobre su inmaculado suelo. La rabia y dolor que le asolaba era tan brutal que podría asesinar a la mitad de estos energúmenos sin culpa alguna solo para darse un respiro y seguir con la mitad que le esperaría.

¿Cómo se atrevían? ¿Cómo si quiera osaban hacer esto?

Los recuerdos le azotaron como una ráfaga de dolor. Podía recordar estar en una situación parecida a Nail. Mucho menos concurrida claramente pero no menos dolorosa. Se encamino por los buitres buscando sus vías de escape.

Se detuvo en medio de su inspección cuando giro sus ojos hacía Nail, y por un breve segundo, sus ojos se encontraron. Había tanta desolación en esos preciosos ojos azules, tanto odio y vergüenza que fue una marca personal en su pecho.

Esa noche la sacaría de allí, la sacaría y que los Valar fueran testigo se irían contra viento y marea, sobre sangre y huesos pisándolos sin espanto alguno, disfrutando del ruido de sus gritos enloquecidos.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Tsss bueno... ¿Reviews? :3_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

><p>Retraerse hacía la impasibilidad. Esa había sido la única manera de controlarse, de no agarrar sus armas y desatar el caos hacía Nail.<p>

Había sido atrapado entre la vergüenza y el dolor. ¿Cómo se habían degenerado tanto los humanos? ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? Su pueblo había peleado y se había aliado a su lado para construir una Tierra Media en paz, sanando las heridas de muchos siglos de dolor. ¿Cómo lo habían olvidado? ¿Cómo le hacían eso a su raza?

Él había conocido al rey de los hombres luego de la Guerra del Anillo, había tratado diariamente con Faramir príncipe de Ithilien y señor de Emyn Arnen, ambos señores habían sido honorables y dueños de una respetable reputación, sus descendientes habían sido igual de poderosos y respetados, ¿Cómo se había degenerado todo esto?

No podía si quiera pensar en esto. Su raza era orgullosa, y fuerte, eran los primeros nacidos, cuidados y salvaguardado por los Valar. ¿Qué había degenerado el poder de un reino escondido para que sus hermanos terminaran en estas condiciones?

Había hecho piedra su corazón mientras observaba consternado y horrorizado como exhibían cual venta de ganado a las mujeres. Como las tocaban sin respeto alguno, sin miramiento ni compasión.

Viviendo entre humanos tanto tiempo se había adaptado como uno y sabía más que nadie que había perdido mucho de su naturaleza elfica; matando a sangre fría, había hecho lo necesario para sobrevivir pero jamás lo había hecho con maldad ni por mera entretención. Pasando por tantas situaciones, había hecho aliados, amigos y enemigos. Conocido a todo tipo de seres desnaturalizados por poder y dinero, pero esto… ellos lo disfrutaban, era otro tipo de maldad, algo podrido en el centro de sus almas.

Se movió por la habitación con su mejor mascara de meditación y comprensión, aunque sabía que no lo estaba logrando muy bien. Se estaba quebrando minuto a minuto. Llamando la atención de algunos humanos tensos, guardias lo más seguro, y otros tantos, un poco más entonados en el licor que corría de un lado a otro se le habían acercado con intenciones no del todo amables y claramente licenciosas. Su rostro limpio a simple vista solía tener esos impases.

Un humillo leve le puso los pelos de punta y una sensación fría le bajo por toda la espina al reconocer el kemestë, su cuerpo comenzó a exudar adrenalina, su corazón se paralizo por unos segundos como ocurría cada vez que recordaba la sensación de letargo. No era suficiente para noquear a nadie, pero si lo suficiente para comenzar a drogar a los más débiles. Se alejó lo más posible y se arrincono en una esquina. La droga obnubilaba los sentidos y estos sujetos querían eso, disipar las inhibiciones de sus comensales hacerlos pelear por sus instintos más bajos.

Ya solo quedaba Nai quien había caído en la inconciencia. Por los Valar ni siquiera podía mirarla sin sentir que un rabia e impotencia terrible lo asolaba.

— Muy bien queridos amigos- hablo el hombre de piel pálida. Él se tensó mientras observaba detenidamente a este.- esta preciosa joya necesita un buen amo. ¿Quién tendrá el preciado regalo de llevarla consigo?

Un montón de murmullos se alzaron con optimismo. Fijo sus ojos en el rostro del sujeto… hasta que noto las orejas bien ocultas bajo el peinado. Puntas… no podía ser…

— Empecemos con las 750 monedas de oro…

Se alzó un coro de voces. Pero él no podía dejar de mirar sus orejas. ¿Elfo? ¿Elfo? No. Imposible. Uno de sus hermanos sería incapaz de hacer esto. No podía. Una naturaleza tan cruel solo podía ser llevada por un anhelo alocado o magia muy oscura. Se acercó un poco más mientras las subastan iban subiendo. No había luz en su energía, podía ser como él, pero aunque su luz había menguado, aun había algo en su naturaleza que hacía que lo más sensibles supieran que era. El sujeto no tenía esa sensación en sí. ¿Mestizo?

— ¡1000!- grito alguien aun lado de él sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

Hubo un silencio pasmoso a su alrededor mientras una gran mayoría giraba el rostro hacía el humano a su lado.

Con el cabello negro ensortijado y unos enmarcados ojos oscuros en una tez morena como las del desierto. Irradiaba peligro y era claramente un guerrero. Llevaba una vestimenta suelta y de varios colores. Su pinta extranjera era digna de ver.

— 1000 monedas de oro- sonrió el sujeto mientras su ojos pasaba hacía él. Hubo un segundo en que creyó que el sujeto Jorvich le habría de reconocer, pero este hizo un extraño movimiento como si quisiera despejarse.

Se alejó hacía otro sector para no llamar la atención.

— 1050- soltó una voz más allá, pequeña y desesperada. Ni siquiera alcanzaba a ver a su locutor.

— 1200- respondió la misma voz del guerrero. Hubo otro silencio esperando que alguien más regateara. Cuando nadie más lo hizo se alzaron las voces de nuevo, aclamando al nuevo amo.

— Princesa Naithyon, vendida a nuestro visitante del Este. ¿Señor…?

— Rhundax, hijo de los nómades del mar de Rhun- aclamo una voz más suave.

— Señor Rhundax, espero que aproveche y por favor, permitid mi buena disposición hacía cualquier pedido especial. ¿Señores? Disfrutad lo que queda de noche, ¿Caballero? Seguidme por favor.

Soltaron a Nai quien callo lánguida sobre los brazos de uno de aquellos elfos guardianes, un par de humanos más se pusieron a su alrededor, él los siguió con la mirada. Era hora de trabajar.

.

Los dos baúles llenos de dinero se pusieron en su costado mientras dos de sus sirvientes procedían a contarlo. Feliz como se encontraba, había dejado de lado un poco las preocupaciones que había tenido durante la venta.

— No es el primer nacido que tiene en sus manos, ¿No es así, señor Rhundax?

El sujeto, quien era algún tipo de príncipe le miro con los ojos caídos. No parecía muy entretenido de estar por allí. Alto y poderoso, tenía esa mirada de que todo lo que veía le hacía enfermar.

— Es la primera.

— Qué raro, podría jurar que el muchacho que estaba a su lado también venía con usted.

Cuando el sujeto negó sin mayor concentración, se le heló el estómago. Aquellos ojos grises no eran humanos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Intento no parecer nervioso ya que el tal Rhundax parecía bastante perspicaz.

— 1200 monedas, mi señor- dijo Ane mientras dejaba el pergamino con el contrato frente a los dos. Cinco años, y luego debería ser devuelta.

— ¿Deseáis pasar vuestra primera noche en algún lugar especial en mi hogar?

— No, nos la llevaremos inmediatamente.

Se sorprendió de aquello. Usualmente sus clientes siempre querían saber si le habían vendido una virgen, tantear la mercancía antes de llevárselas a sus hogares.

— Ane, ocúpate de la princesa y asegúrate de que este bien resguardado, no quiero mirones alrededor de ella.

La mujer tuvo el tino de no pareces sorprendida ante eso ultimo y se marchó rápidamente con su cojera más pronunciada.

.

Las náuseas eran demasiado para ser normal. El dolor en las costillas, brazos y muñecas eran solo un recordatorio de que no alucinaba y que había caído nuevamente en la inconciencia después de aquella horrible humillación. Sentía algo frio en el cuello pero no tenía energías para levantar y ver qué era lo que le aprisionaba. Las figuras se movían metódicamente y no podía aclararse para saber que ocurría.

Estaba en algún tipo de gran almohada, tapada con una sedosa sabana, aunque el olor era horrible.

— Ponedle la cadena, nos la llevaremos en este momento.

— Deberían darle unos minutos para descansar, la droga es muy delicada.

— No te lo estoy preguntando, mujer.

Hubo un par de rudos comentarios más. Quería levantar la cabeza y orientarse, pero las voces iban y venían, la movieron de un lado a otro y soltó un quejido adolorido cuando el mareo se intensifico hasta que un dolor detrás de los ojos para nada normal la azoto.

— No la mováis.- gruño alguien- dejad que pase un poco los efectos.

Agradeció un poco la voz que ponía orden. Poco a poco comprendió que estaba de hecho fuera de la mansión, en algún tipo de establo por el olor y el ruido a caballos.

Abrió un ojo para notar que había tres soldados del desierto más allá, los reconocía ya que sus tierras colindaban con varios pueblos de allí, se hallaba también un carruaje exótico y un par de robustos y enormes caballos atados a este. Había dos hombres pequeños y delgados más atrás hablando rápidamente con Ane como si estuvieran recibiendo instrucciones de la mujer.

Era el establo, podía verlo bien ahora mientras sus sentidos volvían a ella. Estaba recostada sobre un futón rojo. Tenía cadenas en las muñecas y tobillos. No sabia que había ocurrido, ¿Por qué estaba afuera?

Una sensación extraña le subió por la espina cuando su ojos fueron hacía un movimiento oscuro en las penumbra de las vigas. Había algo allá arriba, inclinado como una sombra acechando en la oscuridad.

Su corazón se aceleró.

.

Sobre las vigas podía ver que esta sería su única oportunidad. Había seguido a Nai mientras era resguardada por un montón de soldados, una horrible sensación de que había sido reconocido le dijo que debía moverse rápido, no podía perder más el tiempo.

Siete guardias de la casa habían acompañado el pequeño sequito hacía los establos, estos guardias habían sido despechados rápidamente por otros tres guardias del desierto, quienes con dos caudillos empezaron a poner unas cadenas más delgadas a la princesa. Una mujer del hogar se quedó cerca, dándole indicaciones de comida y curaciones para las heridas de las cadenas.

— Nos han dado la señal, movámonos.

Los tres guardias se movieron hacía Nai y el cerro los ojos mientras se acomodaba la máscara y se concentraba en su papel, era su momento. Era ahora o nunca. No era el elfo tranquilo. No era orfebre, ni el soldado. Era un cazador de recompensas, asesino cuando debía, un guerrero para salvaguardar su cometido.

Callo precisamente sobre los dos hombres sin armas que hablaban con la mujer. Los pomos de las dagas chocaron directamente sobre sus cráneos, lo suficientemente fuerte para noquearlos, la mujer soltó un grito que alerto a los tres guardias que no demoraron en sacar sus armas. La mujer saltó hacía atrás con una profunda cojera, agarro a uno de los hombres y se lo lanzo encima logrando que esta callera sobre un montón de paja, utilizando al otro caudillo cuales sacos de trigo lo lanzó directamente sobre uno de los guerreros.

Su espada oscurecida por el tiempo resplandeció cuando comenzó la lucha.

No eran unos guerreros cualquiera lo supo al momento, logro desestabilizar a uno noqueándolo con una patada en la espada y enviándolo de golpe contra una viga. Uno de estos le hirió la pantorrilla con su espada curva pero logro abrir un flanco en su posición por lo que su espada atravesó de lado a lado a su compañero.

Un golpe directo contra su costilla de parte de una patada del guerrero le dijo que se había salvado a duras penas de una lesión peligrosa. Así que arremetió sin darle ningún respiro, logrando azotarlo contra una segunda viga. Este cayo lentamente hacía el suelo.

Una sombra por su costado le alerto. La mujer acaba salir del hogar apresuradamente. Alertando a los demás. Tenía menos de treinta segundos para salir de allí.

Corrió hacía Nai quien tenía los ojos azules oscurecidos por la droga. Se veía tan rota y desecha, no había nada de la risueña princesa, toco su rostro con cuidado, su piel estaba tan fría. Para él había sido tan novedoso el hecho de sentir las temperaturas, pero ahora le rompía el corazón sentirlo en aquella piel.

— Thyon- susurró tomándose un momento para que la chica le reconociera. Acaricio sus mejillas con delicadeza susurrando unas oraciones de antaño- Thyon las aves susurran tu nombre ¿Lo escuchas? Las cascadas murmuran una canción, ¿La sientes?...

Cuando un suave lamento entre un sollozo y un gemido ahogado la agito; se le rompió el corazón mientras la tomaba en brazos utilizando aquella seda para cubrirla.

Los gritos ya venían desde la casa, la primera saeta con el Kemestë azoto la pared, soltando el humo como un silencioso depredador. Su máscara no se movió de su lugar y aunque la sensación de picazón llego a sus ojos, no se derrumbó mientras corría al interior del establo donde los caballos iban cayendo uno a uno. Fue hasta la última cabina donde un caballo oscuro le miro nervioso y agresivo. No lo ensillo, y claramente no estaba acostumbrado a ello, pero en ese momento no le importo. Empapo un pedazo de tela en agua y se lo puso directamente sobre el hocico y los ojos. Este se espantó pero no le importaba, mientras más desbocado estuviera mucho mejor. Le dio una patada al portón mientras se subía con Nai entre sus brazos. La velocidad que tomo el caballo a quien dirigió a duras penas no le habría dado oportunidad a ningún mortal de quitarse de en medio. La nebulosa neblina no le dio tiempo a la docena de guardias que esperaban afuera tranquilamente el tomar sus armas y detenerlos. Como una saeta en llamas salió hacía el patio exterior mientras los guardias y sirvientes gritaban espantados.

Le quito el trapo al caballo con un movimiento rudo redirigiendo al animal hacía la salida.

Escucho gritos a los lejos cuando una parte de la mansión se ilumino espantosamente al comenzar un incendio improvisado.

Un par de saetas salieron despedidas por su costado. Apretó el cuerpo de Nai, protegiéndolo de cualquiera arma.

Lo sintió antes de que impactara contra él, más aun así no logro moverse sin perjudicar a la elfa. Cuando la saeta le atravesó de lado a lado su hombro el rayo de dolor blanco lo obnubilo, debilitándole los músculos por el dolor repentino. A duras penas lanzo un bajo y rítmico silbido. Spintos salió de los límites como una sombra enloquecida. Su fiel caballo detuvo de golpe al alocado animal dándole tiempo para bajarse y volver a subir sobre su compañero. Dos caballos más aparecieron por un costado del bosque. Sirion y Andël aparecieron pálidos y asustados. Los gritos de los guardias se abrieron paso por todo la explanada. Comenzaba la persecución.

— Corred- hablo en su lengua materna apretando la valiosa carga contra su pecho- corred hasta que la joya renazca en cielo del oeste.

Y mientras cual espíritu de antaño sus caballos corrieron ligeros y suaves con una dirección fija, mientras su pecho recibía los acompasados latidos del corazón, de una princesa liberada.

Solo podía pensar en que Nai estaba a salvo, y que la tendría así aunque su vida se derrumbara a su alrededor.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Inspiración en medio del trabajo XD. La verdad no sé si les está gustando, habíamos comenzado súper bien en recibimiento y de pronto no había nada… en fin, espero que les esté gustando cómo va, por favor hacedme saber cualquier desangramiento de ojos con el que os hayáis pillado :3. Sobre posibles quejas, sé que hay información sobre que los elfos podían dejar sus cuerpos al ser sometidos de la manera en que este fic está siendo contado. Pero yo lo dejo pasar… hay varios que decidieron dejar este plano mortal y morir, pero muchos de ellos aun guardan en su corazón un viaje y una estancia en Valinor. Así que por favor, dejad pasar esos detalles con este fic. _


End file.
